Shattered Remains
by EchoTaichou
Summary: Everything was going right. Kirito was fighting against Kayaba normally. He could win. He could beat the game master and save everyone from this accursed game. But a few minutes in the fight...and everything went horribly wrong. To save his beloved ones...that's why he fights. However what good is it when they are gone?


**_AN: Originally this was a one shot. However after some thinking I decided to make it a two shot. However (again), if you guys want I can make this into a full blown story. Just leave some reviews and messages to tell me, if I think a lot of people are wanting for a full blown story I'll write it. Meanwhile enjoy! Constructive Criticism and reviews are very welcomed!_**

 _Stab_

Kirito stabbed forward with Dark Repulser, anger fueling the powerful stab. It was easily blocked by that damned white shield. Without hesitation he slashed upwards with Elucidator, seeing the small chink in his defences. Heathcliff didn't waver and simply blocked the swing meant to take off his arm. 'Faster...I need to be faster!', with that thought in mind he began to swing faster, the accursed shield blocking every single one of his strikes.

A flash of silver and Kirito saw a sliver of his health bar disappear from his health bar. Heathcliff managed to strike him. The action of that began to anger him even more, 'Why can't I hit him? Why did I allow myself to be struck? Every point of my health counts!'. In his inner monologue he didn't realize what his hands were doing until it was too late. His body moved into a position he knew all too well. And as the sword skill was registered and started by the system Kirito immediately apologized to Asuna. Glowing a brilliant blue he and his beloved swords began the number of swings till his death.

As the last strike flew forward, Dark Repulser's tip broke. He stared in shock. The beloved sword made by his friend Lisbeth, the sword that casts away all Dark. Broken.

"Goodbye...Kirito-kun." Heathcliff stated and his sword glowed blood red. And the blade swung down. Frozen in the air, Kirito was unable to move, the menacing grin on Heathcliff slowly morphed into shock. A flash of orange of white appeared in front of Kirito. Arms open protectively, shielding him from any harm. Liberator struck down diagonally onto Asuna.

The cooldown ended and Kirito stumbled forward, his eyes widening in shock. Reaching forward with trembling hands he caught the falling Asuna. He watched with disbelieving eyes as he watched her health bar decrease before stopping. A single point remained in the bar. Kirito let out a shuddering breath of relief.

"Asuna...please...please never do that ever again." he rasped out, tears starting to drip down his cheeks.

Asuna chuckled weakly, "Sorry Kirito-kun...when I thought of you going away forever...I couldn't help but move forward to protect you. We promised...didn't we?" she reached up and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. He grabbed her hand and rested his cheek in it.

"Asuna-kun, Kirito-kun, as much as I dislike invading private moments, I'm afraid we have more pressing problems." Heathcliff had his sword sheathed back into his shield, as the two married couple looked at him. "Asuna-kun has broken through the system paralysis, which should have been impossible as other players are still struggling, and survived my swing. Its very interesting, but I'm afraid I cannot let this anomaly exist."

He pressed a few buttons and a purple symbol appeared on his head Turned into Immortal Object. "This duel has been declared me as the winner Kirito-kun. You would have lost and died, however Asuna-kun interfered in our fight. A form of interference. However I am not one to just walk away and leave you to conquer the rest of the floors. I shall give you another chance. Again...this will be directed towards you Kirito-kun."

Kirito glared at Heathcliff, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't like where this was going. Heathcliff pressed another button and every single player in the room besides Kirito and Asuna were covered in a poison green glow. A red button appeared in front of Heathcliff. He didn't lift up his finger to press it.

"Kirito-kun, I will give you two choices. Kill Asuna with your own bare hands and every player in the game, including you will be released from this game. I have linked Asuna's heath bar with mine, and as soon as her's reaches zero, mine will also reach zero, in a sense...defeating the final boss."

Kirito glared even harder, "I will never do that Kayaba! You can take that option out to the move you bastard!"

"Ah, but you still haven't heard my second choice." Heathcliff grinned darkly, "If you don't kill Asuna, every player in this room besides the three of us will die." The room was silent. Kirito looked around and saw all the other players with a mute icon on their heads.

Diabel flashed into his memories, then the Moonlit Blackcat guild members, all the players he killed. Kirito started to tremble, "I….I," his voice cracked. A tender hand slowly reached up to grab his. Asuna began to sit up still holding his hand. She was smiling sadly almost...resigned.

'No...no….NO!' Anger flared into Kirito again. He took a step forward at Heathcliff, and his sword glowed a brilliant red. And he flew forward willing his Vorpal Strike to hit his target. Heathcliff merely brought up his shield and deflected the sword skill.

"Do you really want to do this Kirito-kun? If you kill me, you are also going to kill Asuna-kun you know?" Heathcliff smirked at Kirito. Kirito's eyes widened again. He lowered his sword. Was he this damn weak? That he couldn't even protect the people he vowed to protect? Unable to fulfill the promise he made to all the players he met, that he will free from them from this wretched world?

"Kirito-kun…" Kirito turned around to his true love. She engulfed him in a hug as he turned around.

"Asuna don't worry, we will get thro-...Asu...asuna?" His first voice of confidence fading away to horror. A dark gleaming blade was sticking out from Asuna's back. 'Who…?' then he looked down at his own hand...gripping onto Elucidator...the sword blade imbedded into Asuna. He let go of the sword and stepped back in shock and disbelief. 'Asuna hugged him...so she can stab himself on his sword?' Her health dropped below the bar and the bar itself disappeared with a small beep.

She started to glow, a glow he recognized too well. The glow before the avatar crumbled into polygons and pixels. Heathcliff was also glowing the same way. A satisfied smile on his face.

"Sorry Kirito-kun...I knew you wouldn't be able to make the choice. You are too kind for that...please take care of Yui-chan for us...okay?" Then in a burst of light she disappeared. Crystals of polygons crumbling away into the air. Heathcliff smiled sadly at Kirito before he too disappeared. All that remained were shattered remains.

 **END OF PART ONE**

 _ **AN: Again same thing as the note on top. If you want me to make this into a full story tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoy!~Echo-Taichou**_


End file.
